Harpy/Reina
Reina is a friendly Harpy. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I’ll give you this wind stone. It’s a charm from the harpy family.” (+1 Wind Stone) “I’ll give you this feather. ♪ Where is it from? That’s a secret. ♪” (+1 Beautiful Feather) “Want some money? It’s a gift specially for you. ♪” (+375G) “The previous queen really loved war. After numerous conflicts with different races, there weren’t many harpies left. The current queen is very peaceful. The current queen is much better than the previous one. ♪” “It’s fun to fly high in the sky! So of course having sex while flying is the best. ♪” “The best snack to go with a good drink is barbecue chicken. Hey, don’t you agree?” *It’s the best - “So you are an enemy of birds! You will pay!” (-5 Affinity) *I don’t eat chicken - “So, we can be friends. ♪ Of course, I don’t eat chicken either.” (+10 Affinity) *I’ll make you barbecue chicken! - “Ahhh! You’re the worst!” (-10 Affinity) “Hey, do you have a strong hat? I recently ran into a tree while I was half asleep.” (Give Strong Hat?) *Yes - “Yaay! That makes me so happy!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “That’s unfortunate.” “Hey, hey, do you have any money? I want to buy some accessories, is that all right?” (Give 225G) *Yes - “Yaay! That makes me so happy!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “That’s unfortunate.” “Hey, give me some herbs. ♪ I won’t need to worry if I have a lot of them.” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Yaay! That makes me so happy!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “That’s unfortunate.” “Harpies love to dance. ♪ Hey, is there a dance you would like to join me in?” *A fun dance - “Yay! Let’s dance! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *A passionate dance - “What? You want to do that with me? Well then, feel free to join me. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *A deadly dance - “That seems scary.” (-5 Affinity) “Harpies have very high evasion! We can even dodge magic!” “We don’t usually cause trouble for humans. After all, it would be a shame if there were fewer men around. Human women are important too, of course. A decrease in the human population would affect us too.” “Just once I would like to dance on the big stage I Grangold. I want to be a dancer that travels the world.” “I love to be fashionable. ♪ Hey, what accessories would look good on me?” *Earrings - “That sounds nice. Should I try wearing some now?” (+10 Affinity) *Collar - “That sounds perverted… I think I would rather put a collar on you.” *Shoes - “Are you being sarcastic? I can’t wear shoes with these feet.” (-5 Affinity) “The healing dance can heal injuries. ♪ The harpy dance can raise evasion. ♪” “Sirens are also part of the harpy family. They are not very good dancers but their songs are nice.” “Nothing else matters as long as you don’t get hit! That’s the motto of the harpy family. Since our defence and HP are low, it’s really bad if we do get hit...” “Hey, if you could wish for anything and it come true right now… What would you wish for?” *To have wings - “Oh, so you are saying you want to be like me? That sort of sounds like… You love me. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Fame and money - “Hmph, typical. Love is important too!” *I want you - “My, what are you saying all of a sudden? ♪ Do you think that’s going to make me like you more?” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t need anything - “Is that so? We don’t seem to share the same values. I don’t think we can get along.” (-5 Affinity) “Harpies love to mate. ♪ We aren’t satisfied unless we mate at least once everyday.” “Harpies are good at stealing things. ♪ What do you think I like to steal?” *Money - “All right then, I’ll take what you got. ♪” *Weapons and Armor - “I’m not really interested in that. But cute accessories on the other hand… ♪” *Hearts - “That’s an interesting answer. Your heart will be mine as well. ♪” (+10 Affinity) “Harpies are not very skilled at attack or defense. But our speed and evasion are top notch!” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Reina: "Take me too. ♪ " With Chirp: Chirp: "Senior, good mooorniiing!" Reina: "Good morning, Chirp. ♪ You're always up early huh?" Chirp: "That's because I am a weak monster... I get up early to find everyone's weakness. ♪ " Reina: "............." With Pina & Pii: Pii: "Oh, it's Reina." Reina: "Yoohoo, Pii, Pina. You doing well?" Pina: "Reina the old lady in the village was angry. Did you leave in the middle of helping to carry bee hives?" Pii: "Wow, you ran off in the middle of work? I want to do that too..." Pina: "Do not imitate her. You'll be a bad bird if you become like Reina." Reina: "Stooop!" With Kamuro: Kamuro: "Reina always seems to have time... I'm working hard no matter what I'm doing." Reina: "Relaxing is simply the best. Why not relieve the stress in your shoulders as well, Kamuro? Kamuro: "Alright, I'll give it a try! By the way... how do I relieve the stress in my shoulders?" Reina: "...I don't know, a harpy's shoulder skeleton is different." With Miu: Reina: "Oh, Miu..." Miu: "Meeting here after a hundred years! For my pride as a bird I challenge you to a foot race." Reina: "I am not a fast runner... Don't you have too much of an advantage? Miu: "Fine then! Arm-wrestling!" Reina: "That has nothing to do with the pride of a bird..." With Pyhar: Pyhar: "Alright, here's a question for you. ♪ What do you get when you have a reversed 'Harpy?' ♪ " Reina: "Easy! You get Pyhar, right?" Pyhar: "The correct answer is... a Yprah!" Reina: "I'll just say that is difficult to pronounce." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Flap Flap Harpy" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Harpies Category:Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: frfr